Two of a Kind
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Two years ago, Joe Shimamura was killed, but now that there's a new terror on the lose, a girl shows up on the Zero zero team's doorstep, and there's one thing that creeps out all of them.
1. The beginning of the end

Two of a Kind  
  
I don't own Cyborg 009 or any of it's characters.  
  
Summary: Two years ago, Joe Shimamura was killed, but now that there's a new terror on the lose, a girl shows up on the Zero zero team's doorstep, and there's one thing that creeps out all of them.  
  
Chapter One: The beginning of the end  
  
Francoise sighed, standing up and pressing a hand to her forehead, his death was still fresh in her mind. With a quick glance down at the grave, she left, what she didn't notice as she left was that one of the headstones was gone. The one that read 'BLUE DECASE'.  
  
~*~ Gilmore sighed, shaking his head as he ignored the nonstop typing from the computer.  
  
"There's been an awakening of another cyborg, two actually."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
Albert asked, looking up from the computer monitor.  
  
"009 1/2 and 0014."  
  
"009 1/2?"  
  
"Yes, I hadn't planed on just keeping these things on one person you know, there was another person that they had me work on at the same time I did Joe, I think her name was Joan, I can't really be sure since I didn't make a file on her. Anyway, she's part two of the Prototype 009 project."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"Very similar to Joe, but there was only a few differences between them."  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"Their personality, obviously their genders, and the long thin scar she has lining her right leg."  
  
~*~  
  
G.B. growled, looking up from the dominos he had been setting up to Francoise as the door slammed, which caused her to wince.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nothing unusual, maybe Dr.Gilmore's machine isn't working right."  
  
"Could be."  
  
A knock as the door caused the two to look at it, Francoise opened it, and almost screamed at what she saw. A girl stood there, around the age of nineteen, maybe less, short brown hair that was brushed to the side, exactly like Joe's, her eyes were the same as his, too, as well as her build, height and body, except for the gender difference.  
  
"Is Dr.Gilmore here?"  
  
Francoise bit her lip, this girl's voice was even the same.  
  
"Yes, he's here. Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
Slowly, G.B. stood up, deciding it was better in his room than in the living room with a walking and talking 'memory' wasn't good for his sanity, or what little of his sanity he had left after being turned into a cyborg and almost loosing his head for pulling a prank on the team.  
  
"Who are you, first?"  
  
"Jean Shimamura."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The French girl nodded, deciding it was better not to ask anymore questions.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
That's what she did, the girl followed her to the room Gilmore had hooked the computers and such up in.  
  
"Gilmore."  
  
It was rough but quiet from the girl as she walked around the radar cyborg.  
  
"Ah, I had a feeling that you would be here, after all, it must have taken awhile to find where I was."  
  
The girl growled, she must not have noticed the look Albert was giving her, or she would have acted like a normal being.  
  
"Do you know what caused my pod to open, as well as her's? My brother's death, you had made it so that two twins that had only met once, when they were born, yet had a connection so that they each part of one another. If one were to be killed the other would come after anyone who knew that twin, or if Scral and the Black Ghost were still alive. But you forgot one thing Doc, you know what that was? The telekinetic bond that I and Joe had."  
  
"I understand that your upset about this, but even you can't bring the dead back to life."  
  
The girl growled again, this one was more fierce than the first, and resembled a cat growl.  
  
"You know what I came here for, now give it to me!"  
  
Glimore sighed, standing up and opening a small box on the desk, what he pulled out wasn't a normal accessory, the blood red metal was enough to see that difference, but what was attached to it was almost enough to make G. Junior twitch, actually it was enough, more than enough really, the scrambler was enough to make even the strongest cyborg confused for a few hours. The girl snatched it from him, turned without saying anything and walked out, but only managed to reach the door before he said.  
  
"Why don't you join us? You can find out more about your brother."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
She said, opening the door and walking out. But as she reached the front door, she saw a picture of her brother on the stand pressed up to the wall.  
  
"Wow."  
  
She spun around, red eyes meting brown.  
  
"I'm Jet, and you are?"  
  
"Jean. Is that really who I think it is?"  
  
Jet nodded, picking up the photo and pulling it out of the frame.  
  
"Here, I heard the whole conversation in from the kitchen. Keep it, just don't tell Francoise."  
  
She smiled slightly, taking it from his hand. 'Maybe I should stay here, I could learn alot more about Joe and maybe even find some people who except me.'  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She said, turning to leave, earlier thoughts forgotten.  
  
"Hold on, who is she? The girl you said awoke when Joe was killed?"  
  
She sighed, turning around again and pulling out a small disk, about the size of the center of a CD.  
  
"Her name and info, whatever you might need to know is on here, just load it onto a computer like a normal game CD or a program."  
  
He nodded, taking it and watching as she turned around, opened the door and left.  
  
"Do you think she'll stay?"  
  
He asked, looking behind him at Albert.  
  
"Hopefully, Dr.Gilmore said what her powers were, and we could really use her powers to their maximum if she were with us."  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
G.B asked, walking down the hall.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
Jean sighed, rubbing the side of her head as she stared down from the bridge she had found on her way back.  
  
"Well, at least some of us can stay the same."  
  
She whispered, looking up as a cloaked form dropped down next to her.  
  
"You should lose that outfit, it attracts way to much attention."  
  
Jean said, looking over at it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
It said, pulling the dark green cloth over it's head, revealing a pale girl, the age of fourteen with green eyes and green hair, the dark purple highlights where also detracting.  
  
"So, Jana, what have you been up to?"  
  
Jana, or Janeice, smirked, jumping up onto the railing.  
  
"Fine, I bet your not over it yet, are you?"  
  
"No, I might be staying with them, you know."  
  
"Good, that's one less mouth I have to feed, but then again, Cana would just make up for you being gone, Gana too."  
  
"Their names are Canoun and Gania, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know, how couldn't I, they have been with us since first grade."  
  
"Canoun Luna and Gania Moon."  
  
"Don't forget Lunar Star."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two exclaimed, tuning to the black haired girl, her plain white eyes smiling down at them.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Jean sweetdroped as the older girl latched onto Lunar's neck.  
  
"Lun, where have you been?"  
  
"Around, I wasn't sure if I should stop by and see our three nutcases but here's one."  
  
Lunar said, pointing at the green haired girl that had accidentally misaimed herself and hit her head on a tree.  
  
"Well, your right about them being nutcases, but she's out of the lab."  
  
Lunar sighed, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, leaning her head ontop of hers.  
  
"Lunar, do you think she might have found out about him?"  
  
"No, she's slow, she couldn't have. Didn't he die in a car crash, that would make it harder for her to catch wind of either one of our scents. Come on, we'll find a Ramen shop, k?"  
  
"Fine with me!!"  
  
Janeice said, popping up beside the oldest of the three of them.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jean said, smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Jet growled, looking over the file.  
  
"So, she's 0014, and yet she doesn't have any known background."  
  
Albert said, leaning over the back of his chair.  
  
"Her name is Redrum, is that suppose to mean something?"  
  
"Look at it backwards, it says Murder."  
  
~*~  
  
"NOWAY!!!"  
  
Canoun shouted, looking at Jean.  
  
"You sure she was let out?"  
  
"Yeah, I checked her pod when I woke up, she was gone."  
  
"I WANNA SEE YOUR CYBORG UNIFORM!!!!!"  
  
Gania shouted, pulling on Jean's sleeve.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jean replied, walking into her room and pulling out a small box, out of there she pulled out a purple and black uniform. The main parts was purple, the scarf, boots and ovals were black, the belt had a black metal buckle and the leather white  
  
"COOL!"  
  
Gania said, running a had over the cloth as she walked into the room, Canoun followed.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Was her only response as she walked back out, heading to the kitchen for the dog bag that they had brought home. Jean sighed, standing up and walking out of the house, saying 'I'm going for a walk.'  
  
"Maybe......."  
  
She trailed off, looking back down at the same water she had been looking at before the first nutcase in her life found her.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have tried that, then I would have been able to keep these three sane instead of wasting time away in a time pod."  
  
She whispered, ignoring the rain as it started to pound down to the Earth.  
  
"Maybe, but wouldn't that mean you wouldn't have met us?"  
  
She smiled, turning toward the orange haired man.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I was Eighteen before Black Ghost turned me into a cyborg, I'm fifty- eight."  
  
"And I'm nineteen. It's torture being stuck with three nutcases and a Telepath, you know?"  
  
"Yea, but I'm stuck with six nutcases and a Telepath."  
  
"Poor baby."  
  
She smirked, though she had meant it as a teasing sort of thing, he laughed.  
  
"Anyone you stuck with a cyborg?"  
  
"Nope. But ones a mutant, um...... I think she's a transformer."  
  
"Ah, got one of those to."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"007."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one that was in the living room when you first came over."  
  
"Oh, that one."  
  
"And a human flame-thrower."  
  
Jean laughed, leaning against the railing as an explosion caused the air to turn to vapor.  
  
"What th-"  
  
Jet growled, crossing his eyes to try to look down at her hand, which had covered his mouth as she pulled him over to the other half of the bridge, where it was still raining.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"Red?"  
  
"She's cyborg 0014, or well, half of the project."  
  
"Who's the other half?"  
  
"Did you read that file?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That other person, the one with some of a background, he's the other half of it, Bulb is really someone named Blue Decease."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here."  
  
He grabbed her wrist, glaring at her.  
  
"Are you afraid of a weakling like her?"  
  
"You shouldn't talk about what you don't understand, she is a very powerful person, she was even before she was turned into a cyborg and it took mine and the rest of my team's full power just to knock her out."  
  
She said, from what he could tell she was angery, but her face was hidden. With a slight tug, she managed to get him to fall forward, his chin slamming down on her shoulder.  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that no one can be trusted, not even yourself."  
  
She whispered, turning so fast that instead of his chin slamming back down onto her shoulder, it hit her collar bone instead.  
  
"If you want to stay here and get yourself killed, Jet Link, go ahead, but don't expect me to stay here and tell you what to do. Just keep this in mind, the vapor is poison."  
  
"I'll come."  
  
She smiled, pulling him to the end of the bridge as more vapor poured down.  
  
"Good."  
  
Before they could move again, the opponent appeared.  
  
"Well, well well, if it isn't Jean."  
  
The girl snarled. Pulling out the amulet as the cyborg drew closer.  
  
"Jet, cover your ears."  
  
She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. With a growl, she set the frequency needed and tapped on the metal, a shrill scream echoed through the area as the cyborg covered her ears, using acceleration mode to get out of there. Jean fell to the ground, Jet's head still on her chest as she slumped over.  
  
"Jean!"  
  
He whispered, looking up and moving just enough so her head hit his chest.  
  
~To Be Continued.....~  
  
My name is Jean Shimamura, I'm also known as 009, I'm Joe's identical twin, though we are of different gender and we were separated as soon as our mother got to look at us, I was sent to live with her sister, a woman who was blinded at the age of seventeen. On the next chapter of Two of a Kind, Jet takes me to the other cyborgs, and I make my decision. Will it be yes or no? The next chapter of Two of a Kind is, Another Turn. 


	2. Another Turn

Two of a Kind  
  
Chapter Two : Another Turn  
  
Francoise sighed, shaking her head as she looked down at the girl.  
  
"She has a fever, so she should be down for a while."  
  
She whispered, looking over at Jet as the nineteen year old started to toss and turn.The older cyborg nodded, walking out the door after her, not even noticing the pained look on Jean's face.  
  
"Joe."  
  
That caught Albert's attention as he passed the door, for once her voice sounded a little more onnarashii (feminine ).A pained call for her brother. She couldn't be blamed for calling him, after all, she had only met him once.  
  
~*~  
  
Canoun sighed, flicking a lock of black hair away from her face.  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
Lunar sighed, shaking her head as Janeice walked in.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
The white eyed girl growled.  
  
"No little miss insistent."  
  
Lunar hissed, her aura flaring.  
  
"Um....Lun?We can see your pupils."  
  
Janeice said, cocking her head to the side at the sight of the faded grey slits.  
  
"SO!?"  
  
"GREY!!"  
  
The three sweetdroped, turning to their thrid nutcase.  
  
"Gania."  
  
~*~  
  
Jean sighed, closing the front door, she had planned on going back home, but........  
  
"You should be in bed."  
  
She looking up, her red eyes meting Jet's chocolate brown.Her cheeks were slightly tainted a deep pink from her fever, and she wasn't in any condition to be outside.  
  
"Fine, but can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If the phone rings and the call id reads '983-8876' don't answer it."  
  
"K, just get back to bed,"  
  
She nodded, he shoulder brushing against his as she walked pass him, headed back to her room.  
  
"983-8876?"  
  
Albert asked, looking at him.  
  
"The number to the place she's staying at."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Hey, Albert, what month is it?"  
  
"August, why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
The nagai hana baka smirked, picking up the reciver and setting it upsidedown in the cradle just as the phone rang.  
  
~*~  
  
"They have a bussysignel."  
  
Gania said, frowning at the reciver.  
  
"So, I know where they are, we'll just go over there and get her."  
  
"Suppai!"  
  
The acid green eyed girl smirked, leaning against the door frame, only....... the door wasn't there. Lunar, Ganai and Canoun, upon seeing this, ducked under the couch.  
  
"WHERE'S MY DOOR YOU NAGAI HANA BAKA??"  
  
Janeice screamed, eyes and fists glowing a deep off blue.  
  
"I'm not a nagai hana baka."  
  
Suppai said, he face emotionless.Though even she had admit, her nose was about as long as Jet's, just shorter by a few inches, ok four inches, she had a slightly longer nose than the rest of them.  
  
"Well, atleast not a bak-AHH!"  
  
Gania screamed, ducking from a ball of steaming deep acid green energy.  
  
~*~  
  
Jean sneezed, looking down at the thermoniter.She squinted, unable to make out the black numbers.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She looked up, eyes half lidded as they met Jet's.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She said, falling back down onto her pillow as he took the thermoniter.  
  
"Well, it's going down."  
  
He said, pressing his hand down on her forehead.  
  
"You should get somemore sleep."  
  
"Am I allowed in the living room?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you wanna go in there? 006 took most of the group to the store, Dr.Gilmore's looking over the stuff on that disk and Francoise is with Ivan in their room."  
  
"Ivan?"  
  
"001."  
  
She nodded slightly, sitting back up and standing up.She tryed to take as step forward but ended up falling against him.  
  
"Help?"  
  
She asked, buring her face in his cheast.He smirked, picking her up and walking into the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
Gilmore sighed, looking down at the screen.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Not yet, how's Jean?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
Jet said, poping his neck before sitting down next to the old man.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
The cyborg asked, pointing at a small dot on the screen.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out, because of that, I can't look at the files."  
  
The two blinked as the screen begain to waver, the dot expanded, forming into a small ruby like picture.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Jet asked, then jumped, looking at Jean.  
  
"A Fire Ruby."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A fire ruby."  
  
Gilmore said, looking up at Jean.  
  
"Don't own one?"  
  
"Yeah.......But I dropped it back in that lab."  
  
Gilmore sighed, rubbing hir forhead as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you gonna stay here?"  
  
The girl sighed, sitting down in the old man's chair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
Suppai here, guess what, on the next chapter of Two of a Kind, Jean decides to take two of the zero zero team to the lab, and an unexpected guest is there, will the two she brings with her be ok with her fighting in her condition, plus, her fever gets worse.The next chapter of Two of a Kind is A Different Flame. 


	3. A Different Flame

Two of a Kind  
  
Chapter Three : A Different Flame  
  
Jean sighed, looking over at Jet from across the living room.  
  
"Your not leaving the house."  
  
She scowled, crossing her arms and sinking farther into her seat, the arms rest caught her shirt through and tugged it up from the back enough to show a fraction of her stomach.  
  
"I'll be fine, if you and Albert are there."  
  
"Alright, but if you start acting feverish we're coming back."  
  
Albert said, looking over at Jet.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The younger girl said, grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did we agree to this?"  
  
Jet asked, glaring over at the silver eyed cyborg.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"The lab should be somewhere up there."  
  
Jean cut in, pointing over at the ruins of an old temple.  
  
"I wanna know why we had to come to the desert."  
  
Jet growled, earning a flick to the head from Jean.  
  
"Because that's where the lab is."  
  
Albert sighed, landing the ship near the old ruins.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Good, you two might wanna either stay outside or look around for a passage."  
  
She smirked, opening the door and waking out into the ruins.  
  
"I'm going inside, you stay."  
  
Albert said, following the female cyborg.  
  
"I'm coming, too!"  
  
Jet yelled.  
  
"Guys!Over here!!"  
  
Jean yelled, poking her head around the corner.  
  
"Coming."  
  
Jean frowned, leaning against the wall while finguring the the small ruby.  
  
"Found it."  
  
She said, kicking off the wall as the two walked over.  
  
"But it won't be yours for long."  
  
"And I found something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jean sighed, pointing behind her to Redrum, an acid red haired girl with the same color eyes, she diffenitly hadn't heard of gravity, for if she had, she wouldn't have been floating.Embeded into her forehead was a jewel, two cenameters in length and width, half of it was clear, but looked like a piece of ice, the other half was red, like the Fire Ruby Jean was holding. Without warning, a small beam of light shot toward the three, as it hit the ground that area exploded. Jean's hand slowly curled into fists, though they stayed at her side.The purple shirt was wearing didn't look singed at all, as well as her blue jeans and black boots.Though Jet and Albert were just about as singed as a cyborg could get. Redrum smirked, noticing that the small space around the girl was parted, the flames danced around her. With a small squaeze of the jewel in her palm, the flames surrounded Jean's form in a spiral.  
  
"Look who the cat dragged in."  
  
Jean hissed as the flames went back to their normal form.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Redrum whispered, dissappearing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Exactly what happened back there?"  
  
Jet asked, looking back Jean.She hardly looked like Joe now, her hair was more spiked than brushed, her eyes were a firey red instead of the ruby red they had been, and her voice was different, more female, though it was still a bit punkish. The girl just curled up into a tighter ball. The american growled.  
  
"Let her get some sleep."  
  
"She's been sleeping most of the day."  
  
It was then that Jet noticed the, for once, real smile on the girl's lips.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Janeice growled, looking down at her hand.  
  
"She did it, didn't she?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
Lunar snapped, glaring into mirror.  
  
(_Sorry._)  
  
Lunar jumped, picking up the small black compact.Jean's face immedinly appeared.  
  
(_I couldn't help it, I kept getting looks from certain people on this team._)  
  
"Your staying?"  
  
(_Yeah.Sorry guys._)  
  
"It's fine."  
  
With a small click, the raven haired girl closed the device.  
  
~*~  
  
Jean here, what's this about me killing someone?Oh, anyways, the next chapter of Two of a Kind is The True Story. 


	4. The True Story

Two of a Kind  
  
Chapter Four : The True Stroy  
  
Jean sighed, it had been a week since the incident at the ruins and her fever left.Francoise had talked them into going on a picnic at the park, which was empty, not to mention it was getting pretty close to sunset.  
  
"You better not be falling asleep."  
  
She blinked, looking at Jet.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You've been asleep a bit to much since you decided to join us."  
  
The brown haired girl chuckled, her red eyes closing from the glare of the sun.  
  
"That's what happens living with three nutcases and a walking toxic that's pretty much insane."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Suppai."  
  
Jet blinked.  
  
"You said you only lived with four other people, Lunar, Gania, Janeice and Canoun."  
  
"She's an old friend."  
  
Jean said, leaning back against the tree trunk.  
  
"Ah... Look."  
  
The girl smiked, looking up.  
  
"Oh god."brust out laughing, he had been pointing to a cloud that looked very simaler to G.B.'s so called 'rice cakes'.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
The two automaticly turned blue as G.B. stuck his head between theirs.  
  
"Hey guys, hurry up, we're supposed to be able to see Venus!"  
  
The two cyborgs let out a breathe.  
  
"Saved by Pyunma."  
  
"You said it."  
  
Jean said, leaning against the bark of the tree once again, which caused her 'earring' to shake slightly.  
  
"Oh Venus, goddess of love..."  
  
The two started to crack up after that, which caused G.B. to blush and mutter.  
  
"007, take a breather."  
  
The girl shouted, tossing a small box half full of sugar cubes.  
  
"I wandered what happened to those."  
  
"That proves it, no more sugar for the brittish."  
  
Albert said, taking the box from G.B. before he could get the rest of the box in his mouth.  
  
"Aww, come on...give it back!"  
  
Jean sighed.'It's just like it was, when I was with the girls, and all of us were here.' She could almost picture her group's sixth member sitting by Gania and Canoun, acting like the big sister she should have been, and Janeice laughing from a picnic blanket under one of the Sakura trees, Lunar being her lazy self and sleeping up in tree branch with one leg dangling off and her arms across her stomach.'She shouldn't have gone out that night........'Her thoughts trailed off, the other's voices were drowned by the memory of the last night she remembered before waking up in that lab. *(Janeice giggled, pulling the string on something she had hidden by her other hand, with a loud pop and a catish screech from both Jean and Lunar confetti showered the room.  
  
"Janeice Canage Spiegel!"  
  
The two yelled, ready to bop their friend on the head.  
  
"Guy's cut it out."  
  
A certain red head called, peeling the paper off of a package that she had just brought in.  
  
"Ano?"  
  
Jean asked, looking at the address.  
  
"This is mine."  
  
"Yeah, it's that cystel that was left in your aunts will."  
  
"Red!"  
  
The girl chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna throw it away if I find it on the table."  
  
"That's what you said when I got a cat toy!"  
  
"We don't have a cat."  
  
Ganai yawned.  
  
"When's the count down?"  
  
The three older girls chuckled.  
  
"It's already over with, you guys, it's a new year!"  
  
Suppai exclaimed, fist in the air.  
  
"Alright Acid, don't forget what your goal is."  
  
The green eyed girl pouted, looking down at the tattoo on her wrist.  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
Jean smirked, looking down at the jewel.  
  
"Can we turn this into something?"  
  
"Sure, we get your right ear pie- oh, wait, it already is."  
  
Jean paled, glaring up at her friend as she felt the small hold in her earlob.  
  
"You pierced it while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, funny thing is you didn't even move."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Redrum smirked.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk."  
  
"I'm coming to!"  
  
"Fine, Jean.")*  
  
Jean sighed, looking up as the others started packing up their things.  
  
"Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Fine Jet, just fine."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Francoise looked up as an explotion came from not to far way.  
  
"What th-"  
  
Before she could finish a deep blue fire surrounded the cyborgs, all except Jean.  
  
"Come out Red!"  
  
That's when it happened.....a sword was embeded into Jean's stomach, and her form twisted as it was surrounded by fire. Slowly, her head rolled back as she let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
"You killed him, Jean, you killed Blue."  
  
It all seemed like an entinity of pain for the younger girl as the sword was pulled out, and that nagging voice in the back of her head stopped, it left enirely. The unexpected happened, instead of just an unconsionus Jean falling to the ground, Joe was with her.  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
What's going on?First I have a sword in my stomach, then I wake up in my and Francoise's room.The next chapter of Two of a Kind is A Brother. And it's the last chapter of this story. 


	5. A Brother

Two of a Kind  
  
Chapter Five : A Brother  
  
Jean moaned, opening her eyes slightly.  
  
"She's coming to."  
  
Francoise whispered, Ivan in her arms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
Jet asked.She shook her head, sitting up and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
The door opened with a creak and all eyes turned to Gilmore.  
  
"I was wrong when I said that you couldn't bring back the dead, Jean."  
  
Redrum was behind him.  
  
"This young lady explained about your abilitys, the things not even Black Ghost knew of, that is."  
  
"Like your reviving spell."  
  
A confused looked crossed over Jean's face.  
  
"Reviving spell, but you didn-"  
  
"Does it matter what I taught you how to use?You wanted your brother so badly at that moment that the blade of my sword was in your abdomen you brought him back, with a bit of help from the Fire Ruby, that is."  
  
The girl smiled, but unfortunatly, the cat part of her got the better and she fell back to sleep.  
  
"What about that?"  
  
Jet asked, pointing to the thin, long tail twitching beneath the covers.  
  
"That would be the Fire Ruby's doing, plus it's in her blood.You should check her papers, her middle name is Honoo Neko.Which means 'Fire Cat' or 'Blaze Cat'.Just because of that, they had a vet give her rabies shots."  
  
She laughed at all the looks she got from around the room.  
  
"I'm joking."  
  
~*~  
  
"Is she awake yet?"  
  
Joe asked, he hadn't been that affected by the wounds, but he was anxious to see his unknown sibling.  
  
"You can go see."  
  
He darted toward the room, but unfortunatly, he was snagged by the back of the shirt.  
  
"Hold it, one at a time."  
  
Redrum said, pointing to the cat laying on his shoulder.  
  
"Canoun, off."  
  
The cat obeyed, turning back to a human as the boy continued to his sister.  
  
"I wanna see Jeana."  
  
Redrum couldn't help it, she brust out laughing at the new nickname.  
  
"Come on Imouto."  
  
The girl frowned, looking back as the door closed but still obeyed her older half sibling.  
  
~*~  
  
Jean slowly sat up as the door close, looking over at her twin.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She chuckled as he pounced on her, hiding his face in her stomach.Her eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips as she rubbed his back.  
  
"Nee-chan.."  
  
She smiled fully, he still knew that she was older by two minutes.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why weren't you with us?"  
  
"Mom had me sent to live with our aunt, she couldn't handle the two of us at one time I guess."  
  
He looked up, red eyes full of tears, a small blood smudge on his cheek from the now bleeding hole in her stomach.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you, Itouto-chan." 


End file.
